The use of fishing spool holders is well known in the prior art. Over time, the fishing line on a reel must be replaced. The fishing line may be also be replaced voluntarily depending on the environment of the fishing rod's use. Fishing spool holders have been developed to aid in the cumbersome task of transferring fishing line from the spool to the reel.
Many existing spool holders create tension on the fishing line when transferring to the reel. Such tension results in poor casting and inefficiency of use. Other spool holders can also introduce twists or kinks in the fishing line on the reel, which inhibits the efficiency of the rod and decreases the ability to cast properly. Many prior disclosures attempt to provide a system for transferring fishing line from rod to reel. These prior art use a clamp-type mechanism to attach the spool holder to the fishing rod, thus introducing tension onto the fishing rod that can result in breaks or fractures in the rod itself. Moreover, the designs of prior spool holders having a clamp-type attachment to the fishing rod work by pulling the fishing line from the spool, which creates tension in the top part of the fishing pole. These results are disadvantageous to the proper functioning of the fishing pole and the fishing line once transferred to the reel.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,527 describes a spool holder that mounts onto the to the fishing rod itself via two pieces connected with a screw and a wing nut (a clamp-type mounting). A rectangular piece holds the spool and is attached to the fishing rod. The reel of the fishing rod is fed from the spool on the rectangular piece. The static attachment of the spool holder to the rod creates tension on the spool, and thus would introduce tension onto the fishing line when on the reel. Moreover, this spool holder may cause cracks or fractures to the fishing rod due to the clamp-type mounting, which would impact the performance and durability of the fishing rod.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,484 describes a fishing line loading device that also attaches securely with a clamp-type securing structure to the fishing rod with fasteners that are to be tightened before the loading device is used. There securing structure is described as applying functional drag resistance to the supply spool. The application of resistance to the spool necessarily introduces tension in the fishing line, which will be in the line once transferred to the reel. This tension results in inefficient casting. The design of the apparatus is large and cumbersome, and again the clamp-type securing structure can introduce fractures and cracks into the fishing rod when in use, thus diminishing the performance and durability of the fishing rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,788 describes a collapsible tool for transferring fishing line from spool to reel. This spool holder is also designed to impose resistance on the line, thus introducing tension in the fishing line when on the reel and causing twists and kinks in the line. Again, the holder is attached to the rod with a clamp-type piece, which can introduce fractures and cracks into the fishing rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,742,737 describes a spool holder again securely anchored to the reel and an added piece feeds the line to the reel in between the spool holder and the reel. A nut is provided to adjust the pulling force between the spool holder and the reel. This design also introduces tension, as is taught in the disclosure. The attachment means to the rod may also introduce cracks and fractures into the fishing rod. Other patents describe essentially the spool holder that is securely attached to the rod and allows the user to add tension to the line (see also U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,673).
These prior art do not provide for a device that virtually eliminates tension in the fishing line, and is easily removable from the fishing rod, so that the spool holder does not interfere with the use of the rod. Additionally, the present invention will not cause damage to the rod because it is not attached to the rod with a clamp, but hangs from an eyelet on the rod. Moreover, it would be advantageous to have a spool holder that is readily detachable, and is easily transportable to the site where the rod will be used. None of the prior art provide for a spool holder that may collapse into a smaller size for easy transport, as is contemplated by the present invention.
Thus, there is a need for a fishing spool holder that not only is novel in its concept and design, but is easy to use, collapsible to be easily transportable, does not introduce fractures or cracks into the fishing rod, eliminates line tension in the line, and does not introduce twists or kinks in the line when transferred from spool to reel.